


Tattoo Roulette with 5 Seconds of Summer

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Series: Keek, interview and song inspired one shot [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Inspired by an interview, Late Late Show With James Corden, M/M, Panic Attack, Tattoo Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was the only member of his band with no tattoos. He wanted to get one, but he wanted it to mean something. And he also wanted to be alone with his boyfriend, Michael, when he would get it.</p>
<p>Or; Instead of One Direction, it's 5 Seconds of Summer that play Tattoo Roulette with James Corden, and Luke is Niall... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Roulette with 5 Seconds of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Finally something new. It was inspired by One Direction Tattoo Roulette with James Corden. Go see the video if you didn't, it great! Hope you like this :)

Luke was scared. Actually, he wasn’t scared, he was terrified.

The boys were on the Late Late Show with James Corden, and they were playing a new game, Tattoo Roulette. The concept was that there was five boxes. In four of them was the word Safe, and in the last one, there was the word Tattoo. If James picked the box with the Word Tattoo, he would be tattooed 5SOS. If one of the boys got the box Tattoo, he would get the word Late Late.

Luke was the only member of his band with no tattoos. He wanted to get one, but he wanted it to mean something. And he also wanted to be alone with his boyfriend, Michael, when he would get it. So yeah, he was terrified.

He knew Michael could see it, and honestly, he didn’t care. He just hoped he wouldn’t panic, because that would be way too embarrassing. James was going over the rules, and Luke’s hand were shaking way too much for his liking.

“So, Luke, you are going to pick a box first. How are you feeling?” James said when he came back next to him.

“Honestly? Not good.” The blond boy said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Alright. You can go choose your box now.” James said, patting his back. Michael did the same, and when Luke looked at him, he could see how scared he was.

Luke choose his box, the first one in the row. He brought it to the stand and waited until everyone chose one. He looked around and saw that each boys, except for James, were in age order, and that Ashton would be the first to open his box, and Luke the last.

Ashton opened his box, and the word safe was revealed. Ashton only smiled, but looked at Luke. Michael opened his box next, and once again, there was the word safe. The red haired boy kept his eyes on his boyfriend, trying to reassure him only with his eyes.

It was now James turn to open his box, and the poor man was just as nervous as Luke was. The difference was that Luke was trying to hide it, for the sake of the fans. When James finally opened his box, an excited squeal came out of his mouth. Safe. Luke now had a 50 % chance to get tattooed. He didn’t like this. He felt like his breath was going way to fast when he felt two strong arms wrap around his neck.

“Everything will be fine Luke. Don’t worry mate, it’s okay.” Calum whispered softly in his ear, feeling the younger boy actually shake in his arms.

“I can’t… Cal, I can’t.” Luke said, on the verge of panicking.

“Hey, you know Mike’s not going to let something happen if you don’t want it. Just calm down okay. No one will judge you if you don’t get it done, okay. No one.” Calum said, kissing his temple softly, something they often did to comfort the other.

Both boys took their place once again behind their boxes, and Calum started to open his. Luke closed his eyes, not wanting to see the result. The crowd started to scream, and Luke knew what it meant. Calum was safe.

Luke opened his eyes, and when the crowd calmed down, he heard James ask him to open his box. Luke did, his body on autopilot. Tattoo. Luke lost. Before James could even move a muscle, Michael was taking Luke in his arms, whispering sweet nothing. He vaguely heard Ashton tell the animator to take the show to a break, knowing Luke was most likely going to have a panic attack soon.

When the commercial break started, Michael took his boyfriend back stage, know his other band mates were going to follow him. He sat down on a couch, trying to calm Luke down, looking up and seeing Ashton and Calum, along with James. The older man had a guilty face, and he looked like he was about to apologies soon.

“Don’t be sorry James, it’s not your fault. It’s not like you knew he would choose it and he would panic.” Michael said quickly, still rocking his boyfriend back and forth.

James didn’t say anything, but he still looked scared that the boys would hate him. Michael focused his attention back to Luke and kissed his temple, before turning his head and kissing him softly. When his breathing slowed down, Michael leaned back a bit, looking into his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

“Lukey. How about I get this tattoo instead of you? Would that make you feel better?” Michael asked, running his hand in Luke’s hair.

Luke looked hesitant at first, before nodding softly. Michael squeezed his hand, pecking his lips, before making him stand up and doing so himself. The red-haired boy looked at James, a smile on his face.

“I’ll get the tattoo. I know my box said I was safe, but Luke doesn’t want it, and I don’t want to force him.”

“Of course, I understand. It’s fine, don’t worry. You can go take a seat, I think the tattoo artist is ready.” James said, nodding his head fast.

“Lukey, want to hold my hand?” Michael asked with a smile.

Luke nodded shyly, feeling a bit insecure for panicking and not getting the tattoo. Michael took his hand, and all the boys came back on the set. James turned to them, a scared look on his face.

“How do I explain this to the crowd and all?”

“I am pretty sure they saw how scared I was, so just tell the truth.” Luke said.

James nodded, and the show was back on. He explained the situation, and the crowd “awed” when he said Luke was actually panicking backstage so Michael decided to get the tattoo instead. Soon, it was over, and the four boys were ready to leave. They were close to the exit when they heard James call them back.

“Hey, I um… I just wanted to say sorry. And I hope to see you guys soon.  
”  
“It’s okay. And we will come back, don’t worry.” Luke said, stepping up and hugging the older man.

The four boys then left the studio, going back to their hotel. Luke fell asleep soon after they climbed in the car, exhausted from his panic attack. Michael petted his hair, smiling, before looking at his two band mates.

“What were you telling him after James opened his box?” He asked Calum curiously.

“I was just trying to reassure him. Telling him that it was fine, and that you wouldn’t let anything happen if he didn’t want it. He was shaking so bad, I thought he would break down then and there.”

“Yeah, I could see him, he was already panicking… But thanks, for trying to calm him down. I’m sure he appreciates it.” Michael said, kissing Luke’s temple.

Later that week, Luke and Michael were in a tattoo shop, Luke getting his first ever tattoo. He was nervous, but with Michael by his side, and no crowds or cameras, it made it better. When he could remove the wrap from around it, he tweeted it.

_"Might not have “Late Late”, but I still have something. @JKCorden when’s the next tattoo roulette game?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? Good? Bof? Bad? Leave comments :D


End file.
